


Voices of Destiny-Act One

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Be More Quarantine Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Murder, NEW SERIES Y’ALL, blood tw, for the bmq challenge, i put in my oc because eh why not, jacket boys hell to the yeah, wikihow to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: it started with a watch.jenna finds out something about herself and all her friends.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere/Rich Goranski
Series: Be More Quarantine Challenge Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685041





	Voices of Destiny-Act One

When the girl looked down at the red cloak, now deepened in areas because of the crimson blood, she nearly had a heart attack. Her better half, the man she’d loved for years, lay dead by her own hand. Tears welled in her eyes, and she looked down as her baby kicked at her stomach.

She began to sob silently. “I’m sorry, love, I’m so sorry!” Melodie Rolanda Jackson backed up from her husband’s body. She knew what had driven her to do it: the promise of eternal damnation for her family’s name, and her baby was already too precious to her to lose to the purple winged curse. Melodie let silent tears cascade down her face, before grabbing her husband’s prized watch and running away, sobbing.

Jenna was never afraid to sing. Chloe was convinced that theater was for nerds, but she absolutely fell in love with Heathers in freshman year. She honestly saw herself in Heather M, always included with the popular people, but pushed around by them in the long run. Plus Martha, but that was really just appearance-wise. So that was why Jenna was singing “Candy Store” into her hairbrush while her cat, Rose, buried herself under the sheets of her bed. Jenna just sighed and turned away to actually brush out her dark hair, smiling. She was getting ready to head over to Jeremy’s house to play Pokѐmon and then to drive him to the airport to pick Rich and Jake up. As Jenna turned to leave, she noticed a watch. It was simple but beautiful and she couldn’t help but slip it on her wrist. She waved a goodbye to Rose and her brother Jordan, and headed out to the car. 

On the drive to Jeremy’s place, she noticed a small charm on the seat next to her. It was a pair of wings, illuminated by purple. Pretty, Jenna thought, though she wasn’t entirely sure how it got there in the first place. She didn’t question it too much, figuring one of her siblings had left it there when they’d borrowed the car. Jenna parked her car in the Heere’s driveway, hopping out and pounding on Jeremy’s door. Said brown-haired boy opened it, looking like he hadn’t left bed in days. To be fair, he probably hadn’t, but his tired smile was still endearing.

“Hey, Jenna.” he greeted tiredly. The poor guy looked like a mess, but Jenna knew he only looked like this because he was exhausted. She waved back.

“Ready to bully some children and their Pokemon?” she asked, laughing. She already knew her friend’s answer.

“Hell yes!” Jeremy cried, grabbing Jenna’s wrist and tugging her into the house. As he did this, he glanced down at her wrist. “Hey, I’ve seen this before.” 

“Really? I found it in my closet.” Jenna replied. “Where have you seen it?” He only raced up the stairs in response, pulling out the panel in the ceiling to reveal stairs to the attic. 

Jeremy ran upstairs, picking through a file cabinet. All the labels had stuff like crime scene and evidence, and Jenna snorted.

“Calm down, Nancy Drew.” Jenna said. “The watch isn’t that important.” But Jeremy didn’t stop digging around.

“It’s important, trust me Jen.” Jeremy pleaded. He finally found what he was looking for.

Melodie Rolanda Jackson, charged with the murder of her husband Jasper. 

The man wore a bright red cloak, and it’s apparent that Jackson’s watch(pictured below) belonged to her husband. After questioning her, it’s been made apparent that he died next to a charm, picturing neon purple wings. Further investigation to follow.

Jenna gasped as her eyes trailed down the page. Neon purple wings… 

“Come with me to my car quick, we have to go pick up your boyfriends and I need to show you something.” she explained. Jeremy nodded, rushing out the door behind her. Once the pair reached Jenna’s gray Toyota, she grabbed the charm from earlier.

“Here, neon purple wings. What do you think it means?” she asked. Jeremy studied the charm, turning it over in his hand. 

“I think we need to research this more, and I know exactly who can help.” Jeremy said confidently. “But first, boyfriends.”

Jenna giggled. “You three are seriously goals.” she remarked, causing Jeremy to turn bright red. “You’re the lawful good, Jake’s neutral good, and Rich’s chaotic good.” 

Jeremy nodded. “That’s fair.” “Back on topic, do you know anything about a red cloak?”

Jenna thought for a second as “I’m Yours” by Jason Mraz flowed out of her car’s speaker.

“Brooke’s sewing one for the original play Christine’s writing for the seventh grade.” she explained. “But it’s probably just a coincidence.”

They drove in silence for a while after that, except for the ten minutes where Jeremy ranted about how absolutely adorable Rich and Jake were, getting a laugh out of Jenna. 

When they arrived at the airport, Jeremy held up a terrible homemade sign reading “Your Dumbass Boyfriend and Jenna”.

Rich ran over to Jeremy, hugging him. “What’s popping, cuteass?” he asked, kissing him on the cheek. Jeremy flushed. Jake smiled, waving to Jenna.

“You’re certainly energized, Richie.” Jake remarked, laughing. “I’m tired as hell.” Jeremy laughed.

“Gear up, guys, we’ve got a mystery to solve. Off to the museum that Alex’s mom owns!” he announced. Jenna tilted her head. 

“Who’s Alex?” she inquired as the four of them piled into the car. 

“My friend, our parents are friends.” Jeremy explained. “So more like a family friend, but I set her up with her girlfriend so we’re tight.” Jenna nodded in understanding as she started the car. 

As they drove, Rich started ranting about some conspiracy theory that he’d heard while visiting his friends in Virginia. As he told the part about the woman and the apartment, Jake interrupted.

“So what’s the mystery, Jere?” he asked his boyfriend. Jeremy took a deep breath. He explained the whole mystery of the purple wings and Jenna’s watch, even mentioning stolen money and a muddy footprint that she hadn’t originally noticed. The whole gist of the case was a woman had killed her husband randomly, claiming that the purple wings curse would ruin her family. But she hadn’t been able to explain her case of stolen money. Rich’s jaw dropped.

“So, she killed her husband, then stole money? Weird.” he stated. Jenna thought for a minute. 

“Why couldn’t she explain the money? Think she was lying?” she asked, earning a confused head tilt from Jeremy. 

“I don’t know, but Alex can definitely help. She likes conspiracy theories and unsolved crime.” the brown-haired teen explained. Rich nodded, going quiet again. Jenna pulled up to the address Jeremy had given her. 

The group headed inside, marveling at the place’s collection of statues and paintings. Jenna paused to look at two statues who seemed to be staring them down. “These seem familiar.” she pointed out. Jake looked at her in confusion.

“What do?” he asked. Jenna turned again, and the statues were gone. She shook her head, continuing onward, to encounter a girl a couple years younger with brown and red hair. 

“Jeremy tells me y’all are on the purple wings case, yeah?” Alex checked with the other three, Rich nodding. The girl chuckled. “Still haven’t shut up about it, I see.” she added jokingly. “Come on.”

They ended up in a back room, with a map laid out on the table. As Jenna got a closer look, there were things scrawled in blue pen all over. Plus they all related to the case. constant muddy footprint that seems permanent, wallet with a bundle of twenty dollar bills, note with a cursive “z” for Zoey, Melodie’s daughter’s name. Jenna gaped.

“You two tracked down all this evidence?” asked Rich, stealing the words from Jenna’s mouth. Alex nodded. 

“Last summer was boring as hell.” she pointed out. “The next location we needed to check out is that empty garage at a house here, because the trail leads there.” she explained.

“That’s great, ‘Lex, but look, Jenna’s got the watch.” Jeremy told his friend, who gasped. 

“Where’d you find this?” Alex practically yelled. “This is our next lead!”

Jenna managed to stutter “In my closet?” out weakly to the other girl, who was bouncing in anticipation.

Alex grinned widely. “Well, if this thing can time-travel like that crazy old bitch said, you four have quite the adventure ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is gonna get better


End file.
